The Bet
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: rated for swearing. Goku and Krillin are bored and decide to go spy on Vegeta and Bulma (no lemon, sorry) read and review and enjoy


A short story  
  
'Hey Krillin, lets go see what Vegeta is up to!" Goku said in his normal happy tone. Krillin looked confused.   
"Why would we want to know what he is doing?" Goku's facial expression changed to mischievious.  
"I heard through the grapevine he and bulma were starting to get close.." he explained slyly. Krillin rolled his eyes.   
"Anything you can find to make fun of Vegeta for. Ok lets go"  
As the two warriors approached Capsule Corp, angry threats could already be heard from the inside. Krillin looked at Goku. "So this is what closer means? They make death threats and then they make out?" Goku sweatdropped. "Well, uh, its just what I heard. Its probably only a little argument anyway"  
They landed outside the door, and a huge crash sounded from inside. Krillin rolled his eyes. "Right. A little arguement. sure," he said. Then the competitive side of Goku came out. "Lets make a bet. I bet that Vegeta and Bulma will make up before they catch us spying on them, if you will bet the opposite" he offered to Krillin. Krillin looked skeptical. "And if I lose? which shouldnt be likely, considering who we are betting about." Goku thought a minute. "Whoever loses has to dress up as Freiza and try to scare Vegeta in the middle of the night" Krillin winced. "Thats a very bad punishment, but since I aint gonna lose, ill take it!" He and Goku shook on it, then snuck over to the window and ducked under some bushes. Luckily, Goku's hair looked like part of the bush. They stuck there heads up slightly so they could see. The scene was quite clear. Bulma and Vegeta were screaming at each other, and Bulma had an armfull of plates, chucking them one by one at Vegeta, who was holding a chair up at his defence. The window was cracked open, so Goku and Krillin could hear what was going on.  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"  
"WELL ONNA THERES JUST SO MUCH TO INSULT YOU FOR!"  
"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT VEGETABLE HEAD???"  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP BITCH YOUR TOO LOUD SHUT UP!!!"  
Goku and Krillin glanced at each other.  
"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY LOOKS YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT ME AND CALL ME HIDEOUS!!"  
"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T PRANCE AROUND IN YOUR LITTLE SLUTTY CLOTHES I WOULDNT HAVE ANYTHING TO GAWK AT!"  
"WELL MONKEY BOY I HAPPEN TO LIKE WEARING SUMMER CLOTHES WHEN ITS HOT OUT! ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS HOT YA KNOW!"  
"WELL I SUPPOSE ITS THE FUCKING WEATHER'S FAULT THEN THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT BEAUTIFUL BODY OF YOURS, NOT TO MENTION YOU ALL TOGETHER!"  
Goku and Krillin waited.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta, lowering the seventh plate she was about to throw at him. Vegeta lowered the chair he was using to deflect the plates.   
"Do you mean that Vegeta?"   
Vegeta softened slightly. "Of course I do, onna, would I say it if I didn't?"  
Goku and Krillin stared in awe. "Did I just hear vegeta admit he was in love with..Bulma??" Krillin said, not believing.  
"Hmm, so maybe this is how he acts when he isn't around us" Goku said, trying to figure this unnatural phenomenon. Then they turned back to the window.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta, then dropped her plates and ran to him. He set down the chair and opened his arms as Bulma came flying into them. She wrapped her arms up his back as he held tightly to her waist. There was no space between them at all.  
"WOW! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!!!!" krillin yelled. Goku shoved a hand up against Krillin's mouth. "Do you want us to get caught?" Goku whispered. "oops." was all Krillin could sputter.  
Vegeta pulled away from Bulma slightly and looked down at her.   
"you are the most beautiful onna in the world" Bulma giggled nearly uncontrolably and buried her head in Vegeta's chest.   
"And you are the cutest sweetest Vegetable head in the world" Then she looked up at him and their lips met.  
"HA! BREAK OUT THE FREIZA DRAG!!!" Goku exclaimed triuphantly. Krillin was about to mutter a few choice words when he realized just how loud Goku had yelled that. "Goku! shut up!" But it was too late. Bulma and Vegeta had broken from each other's lips and were now staring death stares at Goku and Krillin. the two warriors laughed nervously and waved. They each thought they were going to die, either by Bulma's killer plates, or By Vegeta's killer fists. But Bulma and Vegeta just glanced back at each other, and started making out like crazy. They totally forgot Goku and Krillin had seen the entire thing. "Well I think we know who won the bet..." Goku said evilly. Krillin sighed. "Man..."  
:DING DONG:  
Vegeta grumbled sleepily and climbed out of the tight embrace bulma had on him. She was fast asleep. Both of them had been asleep for about 2 hours after a night of pure love. Vegeta threw on his boxers and stumbled down the stairs.  
"who the fuck is ringing the fuckin doorbell at fucking 2 AM?" he mumbled. He went to the door, unbolted it and opened it.  
There stood Krillin, his face sticking out of the frieza face in the Frieza costume. he waved to Vegeta slightly, uttering a "uh..heh heh.."  
"WHAT IN THE HELL????"  
  
the end.  



End file.
